Harry Potter's Transformation
by Raven Hufflepuff
Summary: Harry's 16th birthday comes and he undergoes a transformation.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter's Transformation

Harry Potter's Transformation

By

Raven Hufflepuff

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K.R. does. I do own any and all O.C.s I introduce in this fan fiction.

Summary: On Harry Potter's sixteenth birthday he gets his Creature Inheritance and his Magic Inheritance. CreatureHarry.

Chapter One:

It was the smallest bedroom in Privet Drive # 4. There was a lone occupant in this bedroom. The bedroom was so small that it couldn't hold two people. It was 11:55 PM and it was July 30th. The young man, who sat on what looked to be the most uncomfortable cot in the known world, was Harry Potter. Harry Potter was famous in the Wizardling World. He was the Boy-Who-Lived. At the tender age of 1 year old he somehow defeated Lord Voldemort when the Dark Lord of Snakes came to the Potter House to kill the baby and because of a prophecy that Lord Voldemort had learned of thanks to Professor Serverus Snape who was Harry's most hated and feared professor at Hogwarts. Harry's parents gave up their lives for their son. Voldemort who was really a half-blood named Tom Marvelo Riddle Jr. was a mad man who was like the leader of the Nazis during World War 2.

Harry looked up at the clock it was 11:58 PM. Harry thought of his friends and his adopted family, the Weasleys and his very good friend Hermione Granger. Then he looked at the clock again and it was 11:59 PM. Then as the clock turned to 12:00 Harry felt a lancing pain thought out his whole body. He screamed and fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter's Transformation Chapter Two

Harry Potter's Transformation Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

Harry woke up and he felt good. He never felt this good before in his life! He was still half-awake as he went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the summer day's work, so he didn't see that he didn't need his eyeglasses or that his ears were pointed like a Vulcan's. He didn't notice that his raven black hair had grown to his shoulders and now had a red tint to it. He was cleaning his body then he started to notice stuff. Like his body's muscles were lean and rock-hard. He didn't have any body hair other than around his private parts and his armpits. He looked down and saw that he was taller than what he had been the night before. His private parts were bigger than they were last night. He felt his face. Gone was the face fuzz he had before. He didn't need to shave. He washed his hair and he realized that his hair was longer! 'Oh, sweet Merlin, Why do these things happen to me?' the seventeen year old wizard thought. Then after a couple minutes he was done. He stepped out and looked in the mirror. He had a noble face. Gone was the pasty white skin he had before. It was replaced with an ivory white complexion that had an undertone of a soft pink. His chin had become a narrow one. His forehead was broad thus creating a triangular face. He then noticed his ears were like Dobby's set. Best of all ugly lighting bolt scar was gone!

Harry wrapped a towel around his waist and he went out to the hallway and he went back to his room and got dressed. Then he saw an owl at his window. HE opened it and it was from Hogwarts. It was from Professor Dumbledore. He opened it.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_You have undergone the Magical Maturation. Your magic is different so don't use any spells. Sometimes the wizard or witch also gets a Creature Inheritance, but in your case I believe that this will not be the case as to your being a half-blood. I am sending Tonks and Remus to pick you up today at 11:30 am and I will see you at you- Know -Where._

_With all respect and care,  
Professor Albus Brian Wilfred Dumbledore_

Harry got packed and ready to go. He put on a baseball style hat to hide his ears and hair. He went downstairs and his 'loving' muggle relatives were there. Aunt Petunia looked at him. "So that's why you are late."

"Aunt Petunia, two of my kind is coming to pick me up at 11:30 AM today."

Then Harry had the day off and at 11:30 Harry answered the door and Remus and Tonks were there. "Harry! Are you ready to go?" Remus said.

"You got tall, Harry!" Tonks said.

Harry looked at her and he realized that he was taller than Remus or her. "Yeah, I just noticed that."

They went to the Black House. Dumbledore asked," Harry, why are you wearing that muggle hat?"

Harry took it off and he shook out his hair and revealed his ears. "Harry, you're a blooming elf!" Ron said, as he came into the kitchen.

Harry looked at Ron and Dumbledore who was totally shocked by Harry's new status. Harry noticed that Ron had a pair of red bat like wings, small horns, and a tail and two cloven hooves. "Ron, you're a demon!"

"Oh, Harry! I got a Creature Inheritance too! It's from my mum's side of the family!"

Then they went to Gringott's and Harry then learned that his Creature Inheritance came from his father's side of the family. Two hundred years ago Percival Potter had married an elf maiden named Koridell and from that mating came from Harry's Creature Inheritance. Koridell or as the human wizards called her Kory Potter was a very charming elf girl.

Author's Notes: I decided to make Harry an elf. As to what kind of elf I won't tell you. As to Ron's demon status I just threw that in for laughs. Next up is Hermione! Never fear Raven's Here! Keep coming back and reviewing, True Believers!! Excalibur!!


	3. Chapter 3

HPST

HPST

Chapter Three:

Hermione Granger saw her boyfriend Ron Weasley and her best friend Harry Potter. She had been brought to the Weasley house because of her Magical Maturation. She got a Creature Inheritance. She was a nymph. Her formerly bushy dark brown hair was now a dark green mass of straight hair. Her skin had been transformed into a dark olive green and her eyes weren't chocolate brown but a leaf green and she had pointed ears like a Vulcan. She couldn't wear muggle clothes and she wore just a bed sheet wrapped around her in a toga like a Roman would wear in the days of yore.

Ron and Harry looked at her in shock. "Oh, please! Not you too!" Ron exclaimed. His yellow eyes were turning red.

"You're a what?" Harry asked.

"I'm a nymph," she said, "Nymphs are supposed to be guardians of the earth and nature. They bond with trees and live inside of them, and partake of their tree's nature. I read it in A Nature-lover's Guide to Magical Nature by Demeter Goldstein."

Then to their shock and amazement Draco Malroy came into the house. He was with Moody and Mr. Weasley. He had the same ears as Hermione and Harry but he had lost all of his hair and he had lost his looks. He looked like a vampire but one from that movie about the vampires being all gothic and butt-ugly.

"He looks like a Nostereso vampire from that game from White Wolf," Hermione said.

"He looks like a what vampire from where?" Ron asked.

"I am a vampire," Draco said, "And it is my mother's entire fault! This came from her side of the family!"


End file.
